


Открытки из Мексики

by foina_cale



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: Кто ж не любит получать открытки?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Postcards From Mexico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835688) by [devovitsuasartes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovitsuasartes/pseuds/devovitsuasartes). 



**ПОШЁЛ ТЫ. Хотел, чтоб это было на бумаге. Пошёл ты к чёрту за то, что опять поступил так со мной, ублюдок. Я тебя ненавижу.**

  
**Я в говно. Купил пистолет на твои блядские откупные. Собираюсь застрелиться. Как тебе идея? Пущу себе в голову пулю, которую купил Йен Галлагер.**

  
**Не застрелился.  
М.**

  
**Я только что занимался сексом втроём, и у них обоих члены больше, чем у тебя.  
М.**

  
**У меня теперь есть бойфренд. Один из парней, с которыми был тройничок. Я почти уверен, что влюблён в него. Хорошо, что ты бросил меня на границе, иначе я так и застрял бы на всю жизнь с твоим вялым депрессивным хуём.  
М.**

  
**Прикладываю деньги. Это только часть того, что я тебе должен, но я работаю над тем, чтобы вернуть остальное.  
М.**

  
**Вот остальное. Мы в расчёте.  
М.**

  
**Я по-прежнему всё время о тебе думаю. Ненавижу это. Хуже, чем в тюрьме, потому что здесь охуительно красиво, и тебе сто пудов понравилось бы.  
Микки**

  
**Лучше б оно того стоило. Попробуй только блядь не быть порядке. Хотел бы я знать, как ты живёшь.  
Микки**

  
**Меня опять подстрелили. Больно что пиздец.  
Микки**

  
**Я больше не выдержу не знать, всё ли у тебя хорошо. Вот мой номер. Позвони мне.  
Микки**

  
**Увидимся в аэропорту.  
Йен**

**Author's Note:**

> если хотите поставить лайк, то лучше автору, чем мне. спасибо :)


End file.
